Li Sento
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /I can hear them... I can hear them call my name... They are writhing in pain... They are asking me to... run... And I promise to them―that we will escape together./


**Title: **Li Sento  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Angst, Friendship  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Hetalia Axis Powers  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya  
><strong>Warning: <strong>HetaOni-verse and would be spoiler if you haven't watched, yet. Oops, maybe grammar mistakes, too.  
><strong>AN: **Hi, another HetaOni-verse of mine. I got this idea the other day when watching a HetaOni AMV and this idea just... popped up! Sets in the first time-loop, Italy's second person's POV (I'm in LOVE with this POV these days!). Oh yeah, did I get the title right? It's in Italian means 'I can hear them'. Well, I use Google Translate, so can't be too sure. Tell me if I got that wrong, and I'll change it. Oh, enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>I can hear them...<em>

You cover your ears―trying to get all that voice out of your mind. You kneel down and keep your eyes shut. Tears roll down your cheeks, you taste it when it reaches your lips. Keep muttering and repeating 'no' while you shake your head. You bite you lower lips and try to hold back the pain inside your chest.

You slowly open your eyes―your vision gets blurry of tears. You raise your head and gaze at your friend on the left―Germany―and then turn the right―Prussia. Both of them―your friends. Precious friends that you don't want to lose.

You lift your hand, trying to reach out to your very first friend's cheek―which is covered with blood. The old you would have run away with your fast feet―but, you've changed. This place changed you. How could you leave them? You are the one who made them enter this mansion; you entered this mansion together―that means all of you must escape together.

_I can hear them call my name..._

Once again, you cover your ears. You can hear them clearly this time. But―no matter how tight you cover your ears, their voice is still so clear―it's like they talk to you through your mind. Their voices keep repeating on and on. '_Italy... Italy..._' they said.

They are asking for help. They are hoping that you would save them. They are wishing that you would turn your back from the exit and come to their rescue. They are praying that you won't leave them alone here, with that alien-like monster. At least... that's what you think they are demanding.

But―it seems that's not the case. Your tears flow faster when they _talked_ to you again. You hug your knees and cry harder. How can they still say that―although you're the one who's always troubling them? How can they still tell you to '_run_,' when you're the one who's always useless and being protected?

_They are writhing in pain..._

You hug yourself with both of your hands. You can feel it―you can feel the pain. They are in pain. They have become one with that monster, they are... suffering. But―they are still thinking about you, hoping you will run away and forget all these things.

You tilt your head once more, gazing at your lifeless friends in front of you. You scoot closer to them and hug them―trying to ease their pain, although you're not sure that this way will work. But, at least you're trying. You're trying to help them with another way aside from making white flags and pasta.

How can you leave them alone when they're being tortured? You can't imagine how it would be if you really leave them here alone. In pain, forever―here. You're the one who knows how it feels when you're in pain without someone healing you after wars.

_They are asking me to... run..._

Suddenly you can feel something―someone moved. You let go of your hug and stared in disbelieve. Germany flutters his eyes open―slowly. You call out his name, not believing in what you see. Germany forms a smile on his face.

"Why... are you still... here?" he asks. You sob harder, refusing to answer his question. He tries to lift his hand and messy your hair―like he always does after you did a good job. "Run... Italy... You've won... this game..." Germany continues, but then soon breathes out without breathing in again.

You cry harder again. It looks like Germany's just awake for a moment to tell you to run. You've won this game, with the help of your friends, but―you survive alone. Is it even fair for your friends? You... must find a way to save them. Yes, you will save them, and escape this hell together.

_And I promise to them―that we will escape together._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So plotless! Turned out differently from what I had expected. But―well, whatever. I know this is kinda weird if Italy's actually thinking about this but when he made the contract(?) with Steve, well―it's just seems off to me. Let's just think of this as semi-AU HetaOni-verse, LOL. Ah, mind to review? I wouldn't mind critics, or even flame. I accept them wholeheartedly!**


End file.
